The overall objective of the MBRS Program at Prairie View A&M University is to have faculty and students investigate selective biomedical problems. The specific objectives of individual projects are as follows: (1) Effect of native and sulfated polysaccharides on the coagulation of human plasma; (2) synthetic, chemical and biological studies of new tumor inhibitory triazenes; (3) Uptake of cadmium and lead and their distribution morphologically within Vigna sinensis; and (4) Effects of aluminum, lead and manganese in nutritional deficient and sufficient rats.